


一秒天堂

by MissTrouble1028



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrouble1028/pseuds/MissTrouble1028





	一秒天堂

#人物严重ooc  
#ABO生子预警

—01——

阳光被乳黄的窗帘遮住大半锋芒，只余下一点清晨的柔和，轻轻叩在床上人闭合的眼上。

像上帝在亲吻凌落。

那人儿眉眼都生得精巧，睫毛长得仿佛可以粘住清甜露珠的蕊。嘴唇微肿，被反复含吮撕咬过似的，只皮肤白得吓人，在这布置温馨的寝室生生渲染出一块隔离的虚弱。

“呜……”那人儿发出一声不适地呢喃，缓缓睁开眼睛。

“胡春杨，你要是怀不上李家的孩子，就想别再踏进这个家门！”

胡春杨耳边又响起那个艳美女人的尖利声音。小妈护住妹妹，声泪俱下在父亲面前演得一手好戏，逼真的代价无非之用omega的自己，换濒临破产的胡家，换她一生奢华富贵罢了。

李家的少主是个未婚配的Alpha，圈内皆传闻李小少主床第间狠虐不留情，性子又冷淡执拗，名门世家的Omega大多望而却步，宁可让开李少奶奶的宝座，也不愿丢半条命赴凶吉未卜的约。少主在商界玩得风生水起，懒得理会这种种，可李老头子与太太都着急，才有了如此下策。

千万求子，连带不菲的房产与股份，保证生产前后所有的优越生活与精细护理，不同居不陪床。

只是务必半年内得子，否则合同作废。

胡春杨签下代孕协议，一字未语。

他可以不顾那女人，却不忍心白发频生的父亲再多操劳奔波。早逝的母亲爱他爱到死，不知留下的儿子竟分化成一个Omega，更不知她在世时宠爱的宝贝竟沉沦如此肮脏条约。

生来即早晚婚配，与其在陌生地再受婆家折磨，不若你求我愿到头两清来得干净。

胡春杨摇摇头，手撑住床想坐起来，后腰一股酸疼猛然传来，齿缝漏出痛吟。身上是一片被清洗过的清爽，下身却依然疼得紧，双腿发软，滑落的被子露出他雪白锁骨上红色的吻痕，还有青紫色的不堪。

已经第三月了。

“醒了？”胡春杨正愣着神，好听柔和的男声从门口传来，那个昨夜在这具身体上留下痕迹的男人，此刻一身深灰色西装，修长手指持着一杯牛奶。

李家少爷的商业帝国年少成厦，日理万机。三个月，这是胡春杨第一次这样面对面地看清楚那人的脸。雕琢过的鼻，温柔含水的眸，修长的腿，信息素味道是被阳光晒过的棉花。倘若不是自己身体此刻真实存在着的疼痛，他大致是不信这样一个Alpha，在夜晚会是那般模样。

传言半真半假，胡春杨只把真的那面黑当做Alpha的本性。

“我请了私人医生，如果有不舒服一定要说。”男人走进，坐在床边，不计胡春杨看直了的眼，骨节分明的手抚上他的额头，似在测温。

胡春杨想起昨夜的幕幕，处子不适的疼痛折磨得他半生半死，尽管自己已经被Alpha信息素软泥了骨，那人却连腔口都未触及。

谁有能想到，三个月，这只是第三次。

男人总是在他努力想放松自己又疼得流汗不止那一刻，咬住他的唇，软舌厮磨深入，然后慢慢地退出Omega脆弱的身体，直到胡春杨气息平缓，再一次尝试教他打开自己。

“李先生，对不起……”胡春杨抓住被角，声音里带着颤。他很清楚对方在克制——或许是出于对条约不能闹出人命一条的尊重，或许是他根本没有把这件事放在心上，又或许是，火候未到，耐心未尽……

尽管胡春杨并未被他真的伤过根本，不断的尝试也极尽温柔，可他依然恐惧那人释放真正面孔的时刻，朝夕反噬，伤的是自己。

男人好像在咀嚼他说的寥寥几字，又蓦然开口，“胡春杨。”

他念得很慢，好像要把这三个字铺成曲子，碾磨出清新植物的汁水，以绘春意。

“先生？”

男人转身从衣柜里拿出一套棉质的衣服，放在床头。“我说过，我不会伤害你。”

即使已经肌肤接触，胡春杨在目光触到最上面折叠整齐的内裤那一刻，还是被烫到了似的躲避：“我知道……”

胡春杨的Omega体质很特别，在被标记前发情期有近于无。这一方面对他的生活事业影响极少，另一方面，却加大了他承受一个陌生Alpha的困难。Omega天生用于接纳Alpha的温柔腔室，在他这里变得连打开都是一种折磨。

除非情动。

“你在害怕。”男人揉揉胡春杨的头，慢慢逼近他的脸，直到Omega可以感受到他带着太阳芬芳的鼻息，温柔地驱散床上人儿周身寒冰，“不要急，慢慢来。”

“还有，我叫李汶翰。你可以叫我的名字。”

—02——

“李汶翰对你怎么样？”

“也对，只是代孕，连情人都算不上，又怎么谈得上感情呢。”

小妈搅动精致咖啡杯里的液体，浅呡一口，尖利的话如染料穿过胡春杨耳朵，又不知浸染几分，无声散了。

“直说，胡春杨，我知道你在打什么算盘。”小妈轻笑，“多在他身边待一个月，机会便多了一个月，对吧？”

李汶翰床伴极少，更不必提这样长时间内的固定床伴。日久生情并非无道理，做李少夫人的路，此说也并非不是一条捷径。

“可是倘若怀不上孩子……”

小妈看见胡春杨的手指捏紧了杯盏柄，心里不禁欣然得意。

一个小瓷瓶推到胡春杨面前。

“用它，可以帮你。”

催促发情，唯一的后遗症是标记后宫口闭合得紧些，以便受孕。

胡春杨回神的时候，小妈早已经不见踪影，冰凉的瓷瓶不知何时被他紧紧攥在手心，从冰凉热到滚烫。

“怎么一个人坐这里？茶都凉了。”熟悉的声音响起，胡春杨慌得不敢抬脸，整个人往后蜷缩，更加握紧了手里的瓷瓶。

是李汶翰。

原是路过，李汶翰碰巧便看见一个人坐在咖啡店落地窗边发呆的胡春杨。那人的眼睛里带着一种矛盾的痛，与契约内的顺服温和不同，他恍惚看见了无路可走的凉意。

一个被家族拿来签约代孕协议的Omega，又能有几分命运眷顾呢？

李汶翰伸手想摸摸胡春杨的手，那人却下意识地后缩。他也不恼，索性顺势给受惊的猫搭上一件外套。“天气转凉了，多穿一点。”

“好。”把东西悄然塞进口袋，胡春杨恢复在李汶翰面前的一贯模样，听话地点点头。

“天色不早了，我带你回家。”

“回家”。  
胡春杨好久没听见这个词了，即使在签订合约前，他也很少待在家中。母亲不在后，那个地方已经不适合他停留了。

胡春杨认识李汶翰的车，应了一声，便伤神直往前走。忽然，一只手从背后将他搂住，胡春杨顿时呼吸到他衣服上好闻的信息素味道。

“李太太，那么多双眼睛盯着，第一次出门就把丈夫甩在后面，可不太给面子。”李汶翰贴着胡春杨耳根轻语，呼吸蹭得他脸红，禁不住慌张，“李先生……我……我怎么会是……”

“别动，你肩上衣服要掉了。”

胡春杨晕眩眩的，骨头被醉软了似的，感觉鼻间的那股味道更好闻了。

—03——

小瓷瓶容量本就不大，胡春杨一口全部灌下，舌尖竟品出了点甜味。

他顾不得思考李汶翰那是温柔还是挑逗，但他不得不走一条险路，只为完成契约。

麻痹我，或者激发你，都可以。

从头到脚的白皙赤裸，胡春杨关上所有的灯，只余下床头那一小盏暖光。

他已经没有釜，没有舟，情感更是一条空谷钢丝，容不得他血迹斑斑的脚去舞蹈。倘若李汶翰不保留，不关照，可以暴力一点，直接一点，冷漠一点，那么或许，也是他的解脱。

思绪的线慢慢模糊成牛奶入水，胡春杨还未等来那人，只一阵火卷席，视线便沉默。

李汶翰踏进房间，Omega信息素浓郁得仿佛沾着水滴，一股股往李汶翰的鼻子里钻。

”胡春杨！胡春杨！醒醒！”李汶翰刹那乱了神，抱起地上神志不清的胡春杨急唤。赤裸的人儿浑身是汗，发丝黏在额头上，脸颊红粉，“嗯……”

“为什么要这样对自己？”

“对……对不起……”胡春杨摇摇头，好像听见李汶翰在说什么，又好像没有，生理反应让他止不住地往李汶翰身上凑，像沙漠里渴求水的植被，拼命汲取Alpha的信息素味道。

“如果勉强，告诉我。”

坦诚相见只是片刻，发情期的Omega无师自通，修长白皙的腿打开缠绕在李汶翰的腰间，大腿内侧一片亮闪闪的水光。

李汶翰想不到胡春杨的身体泛滥成这样，几乎不需要扩张就能直接进入。滚烫的硬物在他脆弱敏感的体内一点点肿大，将那柔软的腔穴撑得极满。胡春杨脸颊滚烫，细喘着放松自己，就像这三个月李汶翰教他的每一次一样。

身下人儿的信息素味道骤然变浓，浓过前三次的每一次。

情动。

李汶翰俯身去咬胡春杨的唇，攻进他的暖腔，汲取他的呼吸。津液顺着胡春杨难合的嘴沿流下，与脖锁骨处的汗液混在一起，有一种欺凌的美感。

正当时，一捅到底。

胡春杨半个身体都被李汶翰掌控难逃，身体弯成弓形，浑身颤抖着，嘴微张，却无声，漂亮的眼睛里噙着泪，映出一片星河。

不容喘息，他被紧紧按住，体内的外物退去又犯进，内壁的皱褶被烫匀，幽禁深处被探寻，一股股暖流从不知名的地方涌出，更加便于那物的深入。

李汶翰担心胡春杨承受不住，只缓缓深入，得觅那软热嫩肉却也仅稍稍碾磨，却已然得身下人泪流满面地呜咽。

处子果然敏感。

胡春杨感觉到自己被贯穿，被捅破，被侵犯。那个难以开启的地域，正逐渐打开，接纳它命定的主人。

第一次被人探触蕊心，细密的神经传感让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，身体想逃离，理智却教自己机会难得，顺利少有，万不可半途而废。但那刺激却真真是此生首次，胡春杨身体软得像鱼失了骨，汗水与内液混在一起，视线难着的交合处不想也定是一塌糊涂。

“如何？”男人的声音若从光年之外传来，起伏于情欲之海的胡春杨听不清，发出一声压抑的鼻音，“嗯？”

男人不客气地顶住蕊心，用力碾按，直到胡春杨“呜呜”摇头求饶才撤去，好像不满意胡春杨忍耐的模样。待身下人呼吸自然，他才开口：“你身体感觉如何？”

“我没问题……您可以……继续。”胡春杨断断续续地答，随即为掩饰呻吟咬紧了牙。

李汶翰轻笑一声，按住倔强人儿的细腰，肌肉线条漂亮的腰起伏，只朝那处猛击。

胡春杨从未被李汶翰这般待过，尖叫冲破牙冠，脑子里炸开白色烟花，敏感点被反复重击的剧烈刺激几乎逼疯他。身体起伏间，双腿无力顺着汗从李汶翰的腰上滑下，男人索性把他的双腿拉开，扛上肩。

那力道霸道又狠厉，却似然有情，因为李汶翰一直持着力道，小心着不让胡春杨的头撞床头。

胡春杨恍惚间想起坊间传闻。

但很快情欲就冲上头，一股股在身体内部散开，胡春杨浑身好像只有一个器官的感官存在意识，理智淡了。

太过了。

胡春杨双手失力绞不住枕头，禁不住呢喃：“呜……先生……我不行……”

他哭得视线模糊，一遍遍求饶如今却好像没有了用处。

“别怕，很快。”

胡春杨来不及思考，身体里好像就有什么隐秘的地方被捅开了，更加滚烫的汁液涌出，酸痛在内部爆炸开，紧接着一个坚硬的外物抵着入口，一点点挤进。

“啊——”那处比较蕊心敏感更甚，胡春杨哭喊出声，手竟硬生生吧床单撕裂出一到缝。

契约买卖的核心绽放，Omega第一次被彻底打开，李汶翰清晰地感受到身下人儿的颤抖。情欲与疼痛交合在一起，从那处金贵的柔软一点点向四周散开，胡春杨喘息着低泣，“先生……我……”

“叫我的名字。”

“李汶……翰……啊……”有物体在暖腔里一点点肿大起来，胡春杨受不住这般刺激，眼泪流得更多了。

蓦然失去意识。

春天的枝叶发芽往往无声。

他恍惚听见一声——“我在。”

—04——

胡春杨的妊娠反应来得又快又猛，看见两条杠的舒心与喜悦未散，生理上的强烈不适就飓风似地卷席。

李汶翰比先前来得频繁，胡春杨不太明白。孕期的探望不在条约之内，李汶翰本不必再来这里浪费时间的。只是每每李汶翰抱住他入睡，Alpha温暖的信息素总能安抚它的不适，在他没来由的空荡失落荒漠里浇一泓温泉。

暖意难得，胡春杨便也不去拒绝。

“胡少爷，您多少吃点，不然对您和孩子都不好啊。”负责起居的老妈妈看着胡春杨面色苍白地坐在餐桌前食难下咽，也不免心疼。

李汶翰在胡春杨又一次从餐桌上冲进洗漱间后，不再接受胡春杨说是正常反应的说辞，叫了私人医生。

“不舒服一定要说。”

情况转好后，李汶翰开始带胡春杨出席一些宴会，明里暗里摆定他的位置。胡春杨找不到拒绝的理由，只当做契约内容，随了他去了。

只是尖酸耳语，随不得他自己。

“诶，我听说李汶翰前些日子搂着胡家儿子出来，怕不是有了。”屏风那一边传来女人的声音，胡春杨刚一个人坐下就被隔空点了名，不由得皱眉。

“切，怀上算什么本事，能嫁进去才是真本事呢。”小妈的声音居然也随即响起。

“呦，您家的宝，怎地就这样说了？”

“重点还在于那个肚子，生完了，便也废了，李汶翰怎么会喜欢一个白上门的Omega？”

小妈的笑声恶心得胡春杨胃里翻滚起来，他扭头就走，心里仿佛被扎进了一根针。

人总是这样贪心不足，明明知道的结果，却越要生出些不可能的臆想，还要去责怪命运不抬爱，上帝不怜悯。

胡春杨直直撞进李汶翰怀里，便再也不愿意走出来了。

“脸色怎么这样差？”李汶翰担忧地看着怀里的人儿，他又瘦了。

胡春杨摇摇头。

世事万千，不过为事为人为情为爱。

胡春杨后来没有再见过小妈一次，孕后期的身体却莫名地越发糟糕起来，整个人好像只有肚子在隆起。李汶翰丢下工作，日日陪他，搂着他入睡，胡春杨才能勉强养养精神。

临盆前的日子只是一晃，胡春杨执着地选择顺产，李汶翰不依也只能依他。

如果疼痛可以换得多一点的契约假象，他宁愿疼痛。

李汶翰握着他的手一同进了产房，胡春杨疼得脸色泛白，第一次选择不忍耐。

“李汶翰……”

“我好疼……你能不能亲亲我……”

李汶翰俯首吻了胡春杨额头，像在呵护一件上帝赐予的礼物。

“可能有药物残留，宫口难开，羊水却快流尽了，怕是要难产。”医生在产房外给李汶翰递来笔，李汶翰从未签过这样煎熬的字。

他很喜欢胡春杨，从第一次见面就是。

他不知道如何能让这样一个纯白又提防的人儿敞开心胸，只能豁出一切，对他好。

他进入胡春杨生殖腔的那一夜，一直在说“我喜欢你”，胡春杨却只是水汪汪着眼，没有应声。他以为这便是拒绝了。

可他不甘心，凡是可以给胡春杨的，他都给。

谁又能料到那一日屏风后的尖刀。他去查，原是那群贵妇眼红李少奶奶的位置，小妈便与人以“留子不留人”的计划换了大笔钞票。而那女人药剂本就是非法违禁品，李汶翰寻得略使手段把她送进局子，其余更多不谈。

胡春杨醒来的时候，只记得吻过自己的李汶翰转身就匆匆走了。

契约就要结束了，梦尽了。

助产士的声音在那刻消弭，胡春杨只听见远方一声暖雪的春风呼吸：“别动，你肩上衣服要掉了。”

“醒了？”李汶翰的声音划破回想，胡春杨眨眨眼，竟看见他的脸上生了胡渣。

“我差点以为我留不住你。”

“我……我……先生……”

“夫人真的还要一直这样称呼我吗？”李汶翰为他拈拈被角，“孩子很好，你也要很好。”他淡淡讲了那些毒刺荆棘被剪除的事，眼未曾离开过胡春杨半点。

“李汶翰……”胡春杨湿了眼角，“契约……”

“时长决定权在你手上。一辈子，你可愿意？”

一刻梦幻，一秒天堂。


End file.
